


butterflied arms (tell me that this one has flown)

by slytherinmayflower



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, Forgive Me, Hope-Centric, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Is She Really Dead Though?, Light Angst, Nothing is Explicitly Stated, Other characters implied, Purple Prose, The Hizzie Is Mostly Implied Through Imagery, This Is Flowery Enough to Be A Botanical Garden, i kid you not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinmayflower/pseuds/slytherinmayflower
Summary: some implied hizzie in a dramatic flowery prose ridden, hope-centric *thing*she’s a seraph in the wings; the world cooing and calling out to her – “angel, angel come down!” the wind sweeps and swings around her, chilled and bracing to her pale skin, pebbling her in gooseflesh and still she flies, drifts, soars…alternative title: hope springs eternal





	butterflied arms (tell me that this one has flown)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! been a while! this is really hope-centric and kind of implied-hizzie. there is literally nothing straight forward about this and it's flowery as shit, so I apologize. also I apparently forgot what capital letters are at some point....and punctuation...it's an experiment, let's say.
> 
> please forgive the weirdness and let me know what you think :) 
> 
> as always, i have barely proof-read this. enjoy.

she’s a seraph in the wings; the world cooing and calling out to her – “angel, angel come down!” the wind sweeps and swings around her, chilled and bracing to her pale skin, pebbling her in gooseflesh and still she flies, drifts, soars…

the earth is too fragile for her to lay underfoot

the heavens are too heavy for her to bear

the sky – the aether between them – is all that she has; the only place she can remain

not a girl, not a monster, just a godling in the gaze of the sun too long

golden gilded and sun-kissed; blessedness that’s only an illusion of the light

torn in two and praised – given benediction for the way she lives, the way she suffers under sins not her own

“you rise!” they tell her, “above man, above beast, above fathers and flesh! you soar!”

i float, she wants to say, like the sky is an ocean; like the stars are scattered sunlight on the surface

i do not breathe, i do not surface, i do not sink.

i float.

she wants to say so many things to them, but none of them will believe

thank you, she says instead, validation given where grace falters, where sincerity cowers

their understanding is not something she can foster, not something she can inspire when their eyes are so reddened behind their glasses – rose-irises instead of the tinted lens – that she cannot bear the wish that they’ll ever see her clearly

they see her clearest in the end; clearer than she sees herself

she finds a purpose where there is none; reasons and rationale and vindication

this is my right, she thinks, taking her first steps – at one with a ground ready to give way beneath her

it’s a model of sacrifice; it’s all she has been taught – love and lie and die for it, kill and ruin and destroy yourself –

like mother, like father, like uncle

she takes a step and runs; so emotional in goodbye – so free in her relief that there is no pretending she hasn’t wished for this

for an end; for peace; for reunion

for the chance to exercise her guilt

she steps and steps and soars –

she rises; surfaces; breathes

and in the moment – beneath the rush of her blood, the pound of her heart, the burn of relief

a pair of golden wings emerge; flap, flutter, beat

her name lingers on their tongues; adrift in their thoughts, heavy in their souls

the tick of a clock; the passage of time; the blink of an eye

and she’s gone

the heavens tremble and rock, their weight so steadily falling and nothing bears it

the ground quakes and steadies, a single feather set free on its surface; a single footprint marring an ancient flesh

the aether lives; the sky stills; the thunder rolls

lightning flashes; a fire rages in quiet loss; claps of bitter anguish; screams as it streaks in violent screeching forks –

the sky remembers for a moment; for a single second and in it –

a hand pauses, a breath stutter-stops, a heart trips in its chest

and she is seen.

**Author's Note:**

> hi. been a while. rather unfortunately my laptop had an internal component failure that i have yet been able to fix, so it's been dead since my last post...which means i have no access to my hard-drive or any of the wonderful important shit on it... so...wllw will be back eventually. after i figure out some stuff.
> 
> always back up your hard-drives people! always!


End file.
